Armando Becker
Notice: Armando Becker can either killed or spared. This article treats him as if he is spared Armando Becker (unknown - 2012) was the corrupt commander of the Unidade de Forças Especiais until his death, and the friend of the Brazilian politician Victor Branco, as well a rival to detective Wilson Da Silva and was the secondary antagonist in Max Payne 3. Becker's right-hand man was Bachmeyer. The most loyal follower of Victor, Becker often helped him and supported him with his plans, and let him use the UFE as his personal army. Becker also had affiliations with the Crachá Preto gang, which was created by a former captain of the UFE, Álvaro Neves. Being a major part of the organs harvesting conspiracy, which was started to give Victor more support and power as he 'cleaned' the streets of São Paulo from crime, in order to become the mayor of the city, Becker was targeted by Max Payne, Victor's former bodyguard, as the man responsible for the mass disappearance of people in the city. With the help of Da Silva, Max attacks the UFE station, eager to find Becker, who hid at his office, with Bachmeyer guarding it. After Bachmeyer's death, Becker was confronted by Max, who started choking him before being stopped by Victor Branco. Max injured Victor, and Becker shocked the ex-detective with a taser, escaping with his boss. Following this event, Victor planned to escape the city on a plane, at São Paulo's airport, with Becker helping him and serving as a guard. As Becker and Victor predicted, Max attacked the UFE at the airport and fought his way to Becker. A large shootout between the two sides began, with Max able to defeat most of Becker's men. Becker, armed with a grenade launcher, shot a grenade at Max, who managed to kill Becker by detonating the grenade preemptively by shooting it, causing a blast radius, which mortally wounds Becker and he dies shortly afterwards, after being spared from being executed by Max. Biography Early life Almost nothing is known about Becker's life before the events of the body harvesting scandal. At some point, he met the Branco family, becoming a good friend of both Rodrigo and Victor, as well as Marcelo. A while later, at least since the early 2010's, Becker either discovered or was told about Victor's plan to overthrow Rodrigo, gaining political support, and become the mayor of São Paulo. Becker soon joined him, eventually becoming his right-hand man and sidekick. During that time, Becker either joined to, or founded the Unidade de Forças Especiais, allowing Victor to gain more power and a 'personal army'. Becker also chose Bachmeyer, a member of his unit, as his right-hand man. Becker's unit of the UFE was heavily involved in human trafficking using people captured from raids on local favelas; a plan made by Victor in order to favored by the citizens of São Paulo, blaming the disappearances of people in poor favelas on the city's street gangs. Becker and Victor also had business dealings with the Crachá Preto paramilitary group, which was founded by Álvaro Neves, once a captain of the UFE. Becker also knows Wilson Da Silva, a detective in São Paulo Police Department. The two dislike each other due to each other's way of investigating. Da Silva himself began to suspect of Becker's and Victor's motives, and tried to find out of the two men's actions, but lacked any evidence. Organs harvesting scandal War with the Comando Sombra By 2012, the Unidade de Forças Especiais were in war with the Comando Sombra, the biggest street gang in Sao Paulo. Becker targeted the gang's leader, Serrano, in four UFE operations, but failed to capture or kill him. Becker also targeted other major criminals, such as the leader of the Tropa Z. In 2012, the Brancos held a chairty party on their manor's roof, with Becker as one of their guests. Becker was seen by Max Payne and Raul Passos talking to a woman at the party. Raul described Becker to Max, though he forgot Becker's name. Soon, the Comando Sombra attacked the party, and attempted to kidnap Rodrigo and his wife Fabiana. Max, working as Rodrigo's bodyguard, managed to rescue Fabiana and gunned down her kidnapper and set to rescue Rodrigo. Becker and Marcelo then arrived and tried to calm down Fabiana. After Max saved Rodrigo, Becker, and a few members of his unit, including Bachmeyer, arrived to execute the remaining CS members. However, da Silva arrived too and told Becker to not kill any more CS members, as he wished to investigate and interrogate them. This led to an argument between the two with Becker telling da Silva that he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Later, after the CS successfully kidnapped Fabiana, Rodrigo tried to pay the ransom money, but another gang destroyed the deal. In a meeting following the incident, Rodrigo told that he'll move from São Paulo once Fabiana will be saved. Becker then said that he hopes that Rodrigo is not giving up living in "our city" and that he could almost certainly assure Fabiana's safe request "if you do as I ask." Victor supported Becker's words and tried to make his brother stay in São Paulo. As Victor, Marcelo, and Raul left Rodrigo's office, Becker was about to leave with them as well, saying to Rodrigo that Fabiana will be rescued by his best men, before leaving the office. Soon, the Branco HQ was attacked by the Crachá Preto. During that time, Becker sent Bachmeyer to the Branco HQ, and mercilessly executed Rodrigo. Becker later sent Bachmeyer to lead squads to Nova Esperança, in order to defeat the Comando Sombra, as well selling more people to the Crachá Preto. Bachmeyer led a large army of soldiers and armored vehicles, successfully defeating the Comando Sombra and taking at least one truckload of prisoners, if not more. Confrontion at the UFE station Max Payne, after finding out about Becker and Victor's true plans, as well their roles behind all the events that happened to him in 2012, attacked the UFE station in order to find and kill Becker. Max fought his way through Becker's men, with the help of some gang members that entered the station as well. He found the tape containing Rodrigo's death, and killed Bachmeyer near Becker's office, using Bachmeyer's ID card to get into the office. Max confronted Becker, who started to laugh maniacally, leading the ex-detective to choke him to near death, yelling that he knows everything about Becker's actions. But was then stopped, being held at gunpoint by Victor, who cynically stated that Max did not know everything, and thanked him for taking out the Crachá Preto. Before Victor was able to shoot, Max disarmed and injured Victor by ramming his own head into his eyes, making the politician yell in pain. Becker cursed the ex-detective as he electrocuted him with a taser, made off with Victor out of the office, and cut Max off by locking him in the office, escaping the angry avenger. Battle in the airport and death With his life in danger, both from Max and the fear of having his scandal exposed, Victor planned to escape the city. Max and da Silva found up about this plan and Max entered the airport, soon to be attacked by Becker's men. After a long way of fighting, Becker, who helped Victor to get on the plane, was found by Max, who showed himself, yelling that he "has no where else to go." A massive shootout began between Becker and his men with Max. During the the battle, Becker used a grenade launcher and a shield, and stood on plane stairs, as well sending his men to kill Max. The ex-detective, however, managed to defeat all of Becker's men. Becker then shot a grenade, but Max jumped off plane stairs and shot at the grenade, which exploded near Becker, mortally wounding him, severing his left arm, and throwing him a few meters from the place he was standing. Max then approached a wounded Becker and pointed his gun at the dying UFE commander, but spared him. Becker died from his wounds, sustained from Max, shortly afterwards. His boss Victor was captured a few minutes later, after his plane was destroyed, ironically by Becker's grenade launcher. Following his death, the events of the body harvesting scandal were discovered to the city, Becker's Unidade de Forças Especiais was disbanded by the government. Victor himself was found hanged at his prison cell a week after Becker's death. Personality and traits Deep in his heart, despite countless murder acts ordered by him, Becker was a coward, often hiding from the action, sending his large army of soldiers to destroy his enemies, and coming out only when the scene is clear, when everything is safe, and there is no threat on his life. He was also soft-spoken and a rather polite and calm man, despite his and Victor Branco's inhumane actions. Becker was the most loyal follower of Victor, and as such he was blindly following his selfish ambitions going so far to send Bachmeyer to assassinate Rodrigo, a close friend of Becker, and Victor's own brother. However, with all of Becker's loyalty, Victor apparently saw him as nothing but a puppet and pawn in his large manipulative game, leaving him to deal with Max alone, while he tries to escape São Paulo on his jet. Despite the fact he preferred to stay out the action, Becker was capable with weapons, most notably with his grenade launcher, along with a riot shield. With this, combined with a large army of deadly soldiers, Becker was almost untouchable and unbeatable, however, despite all of his equipment and troops, Becker couldn't save his own life. One Card Left to Play, Max Payne 3 Appearance Becker is a short, yet somewhat bulky man, with a pale skin tone, short combed black hair, as well dark eyes. Becker's main outfit was a blue military outfit of the UFE unit, having a few patches related to his unit. Equipment *'Grenade Launcher' - a powerful grenade launcher that fires long-ranged grenades. Becker uses it as his main weapon of choice, as well during his final battle with Max Payne at the airport. Ironically, this weapon led to his owner's death, and to Victor's capture. After his defeat by Max, the latter took the grenade launcher and used it blew up Victor Branco's plane, resulting his capture.One Card Left to Play, Max Payne 3 *'Riot Shield' - a personal lightweight protection device deployed by police and some military organizations. The riot shield Becker wields is bulletproof. Becker grabs a riot shield when he is confronted by Max at the airport. When a grenade was blown up near Becker, the riot shield fled away from its owner, along with his left arm.One Card Left to Play, Max Payne 3 *'Taser' - an incapacitant weapon used for incapacitating a person by administering electric shock aimed at disrupting superficial muscle functions. Becker owns a taser which he holds on his hip. He used the taser to shock Max in order to escape along with Victor, after the later was assaulted by the ex-detective. A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper, Max Payne 3 Behind the scenes Armando Becker first appeared in the 2012 video game Max Payne 3, serving as a major character and the secondary antagonist of the game. Becker also served as the final boss fight in the game, making him the first final boss to not be the main antagonist. Becker's first appearance in the Max Payne 3 media was as the writer of the UFE files found at the main website of Max Payne 3. Serrano & the CS's UFE file. Becker's name can be seen at the bottom His first on-screen appearance was in the second main trailer of Max Payne 3, in which his uniform appeared to sightly darker than the one he wears in the final version of the game. Ending After defeating him, the player has a choice of either killing or sparing Becker during One Card Left to Play. If the player spares him, they will earn a hidden trophy/achievement named "You Push A Man Too Far" and will also unlock a unique skin called "Bad Day Becker" for the deathmatch mode in the multiplayer of Max Payne 3. The "Bad Day Becker" skin is based on Becker's appearance after being defeated by the player.Max Payne 3 multiplayer Sparing Becker is most likely the canon ending of the game. Alternate Ending Max then approaches a wounded Becker and points his gun at the dying UFE commander, and then shoots him in the head, killing him. Max then briefly observes Becker's corpse before leaving with Da Silva to finish Victor off. One Card Left to Play, Max Payne 3 Boss Fight Strategy Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **A Dame, a Dork, and a Drunk **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper **One Card Left to Play (Killed) Gallery ArmandoBecker-multiplayer.jpg|Becker as a multiplayer avatar. References ru:Армандо Беккерes::Armando Beckerde:Armando Becker Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters